


Your Stolen Angel

by TheDevilsAdvocate25



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: AU where they are normal people and have no powers, Affairs, Clubbing, Dominance, Drunk Sex, F/F, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Lesbian Sex, Light Dom/sub, One Night Stands, Overwatch - Freeform, Porn With Plot, Submission, Vaginal Sex, writing lesbian because I'm a female, you gonna have a lot of action!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-08 04:47:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12857061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDevilsAdvocate25/pseuds/TheDevilsAdvocate25
Summary: Hello my fellow sinners, welcome to my den full of lust and passion! Anyways, I need to get all my inner nasty out with writing and I know many of you would enjoy it, so here we are. Sadly you cannot request anything nor will there be male on male, or male on female. Why? Because I'm a girl myself and I have no fucking way to write that. I hope you enjoy these chapters my sinners!





	1. My Stolen Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> You are invited to a party held by your good friend Genji, and find out he invited nearly his whole friend group! Later on his girlfriend Mercy gives you an 'invitation' and you gladly accept in your drunken state.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello there my little sinners, welcome to my den of passion and lust! I've had way too many thoughts about my Overwatch gals and just had to write it out, and I know you will all love them as well! So I hope you enjoy these chapters, and enjoy your little trips of sin~ I love you all my sinners!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You are invited to one of Genji's many parties, but realize that he invited nearly his whole friend group! Later on Mercy gives you an 'invitation' and you gladly accept in your drunken state.

You were sprawled on your couch as you watched the boring film playing on TV, completely bored out of your mind. Your job as a technician had been quiet recently, so you decided to open commissions for art online. _I have a fucking problem if I finished five commissions in two days, or way too much free time._ You thought to yourself while sitting up as you turned off the TV, trying to think of something to do.

 _Ding!_ As if on queue, your phone chimes loudly as you pull it out from your pocket. You are soon greeted by a small text from your friend Genji, and instantly knew you would find some fun.

 **Genji** \- _Yo Y/N, got any plans or free time today?_

 **You** \- _Yeah sure, what's up?_

 **Genji** \- _My parents lent me their nearby summer house for the whole week, isn't that sick?! Anyways, I'm holding a huge party there (already cool with my parents) and wanted to know if you could join?_ Just at the words of party you were already getting up to change, your phone still in hand.

 **You** \- _Fuck yeah I'm down! When does it start and should I bring anything?_

 **Genji** \- _7:00 PM tonight and bring your party spirit, see you there!_ You then looked over to the clock hanging from the wall, tossing your phone on your bed in the process.  _5:47_ it read, and you instantly started to get ready. The phone went off once more as you stood with your shirt in hand, before checking the message. _Sorry, forgot to give you the directions!_ He then linked the destination as you rolled your eyes, as Genji was prone to forget to give the most important details.

 

Later...

 

You pulled up to a large two-story beach house laying nearby a large beach, being painted white with turquoise tile on the roof and doors. 6:35 your watch read, and you sighed as you closed your car door before starting to walk up to the building. You could already see lights and silhouettes running around inside, as well as bass music blasting to the outside. Yep, this is definitely gonna be a fun night. You thought while reaching the stairs, and instantly greeted by Genji as he burst out towards you.

"Y/N, there you are, I was wondering when you'd get here!" He exclaimed while tightly hugging you, somehow already reeking of vodka.

"Dude, you said the party started at 7:00 PM." You stated while pulling out of the hug and crossing your arms, while the green-head gave you a sheepish grin.

"Oh yeah, well a lot of people got here early and I was gonna tell you the new time, but you're already here so it's fine. Anyways, come on we got lots of beer to drink." He said while practically dragging you inside. You were soon met with a loud crowd of people and the heavy scent of booze hovering in the air, as well as bass music making your body vibrate. "Awesome right, my parents just had this stuff laying around, now it's to good use."

"Yeah I'll say, and it's best that this place is far away from other people, or else they would've already called the police." A deep yet still heavily accented voice stated as you turned towards your left, seeing Hanzo looking at his brother with crossed arms.

"Aw come on bro, let loose and have some fun for once. Don't be so stuck up and worrying about laws and shit." The green-head muttered while slinging his arm over his brother's shoulders, who merely rolled his eyes.

"You act like such a party god yet such a light weight. You only had two beers, and they weren't even that strong."

"What's your point?" The younger asked before grabbing two more beers, before leading you off towards the crowd. "Same goes with you Y/N, enjoy yourself!" He slurred after chugging the beer before handing you the other bottle, while you simply shook your head.

"I am, but hopefully not to blackout-drunk phase like you might be later." You chuckle out before taking a swig of the drink, immediately enjoying the slight burn down your throat. You look over to Genji to say something but see him walking over to... _oh fuck_. You think while seeing the gorgeous lady that was Angela, leaning against the wall as Genji leaned beside her with a drunken grin.

"You doing alright, Angela?" He asked as Angela rolled her eyes, before looking back towards her boyfriend.

"Yes Genji I am, but you are clearly much different. Don't drink too much, I don't want to deal with another one of your hangover nights." She said with a soft smile, while the green-head just chuckled. Good god you were jealous of him so badly, he was the lucky guy to win Angela's heart, not you. You loved practically everything about the blonde, her perfect skin, her lovely smile, her gorgeous sapphire eyes, and the way she spoke with that accent, it always got you. You went to take another drink of your beer before realizing you had already finished it in your daze. You let out a sigh as you tossed it into a trash bin, before grabbing another and starting to drink that one.

\----------------------------

You stumbled up the stairs as you held your aching head, before leaning on the hallway wall as you groaned. You had gone through about five beers before you became drunk, and the music downstairs had been making your headache even worse. You rubbed your temples as you clamped your eyes shut, knowing you would heavily regret this in the morning. _I should've stopped at three beers, I should've fucking stopped at three beers._ You tell yourself as you cover your eyes, the lights now even making your headache.

Soft footsteps stopped your self rant as you open your eyes and move your hand away, before seeing Angela walking up the stairs. Genji was nowhere near her and she seemed a bit drunk herself, and you slowly watched her as she walked over to you. "Y/N, could I talk with you for a moment?" She asked while standing beside you, while you tried to hold back your blush.

"U-uh, sure, what'cha need?" You ask as she walked down the hallway, with you quickly following. What shocked you next, however, was when she grabbed your shirt collar and pulled you into a rough kiss, making your blush erupt. Her lips tasted like beer as well while you tried to process what was going on, before she pulled away with now lust-filled eyes.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to do that~" She purred as her hands moved down to your waist, going under your shirt as she started to stroke your stomach.

"A-Angela, what are you doing?" You mustered out without trying to groan at her touch, because it seemed like she was hitting every right nerve.

"Wanna have some fun, _susse_?" She asked while pushing her body closer to yours, while you tried not to become a blushing mess. Her hands were now running up and down your stomach, her nails lightly digging into your skin as you bit the inside of your cheeks, holding in a moan.

"B-b-b-but your boyfriend-"

"I saw him being dragged out by his brother, he's long gone and I can be all yours~" The blonde said while giving you a smirk, her hands now running along your back. Your breathing hitched as you wanted to say no and leave, keeping your trust with Genji and not betray him. _But I might not remember any of this in the morning, she might leave before I wake up... ah fuck it._ You think while pulling her into a kiss and grabbing her waist, while she moved her arms up to your neck as she quickly returned the kiss.

You could feel her body shiver as you moved your hands to under her top, lightly pushing her shorts down in the process. A single glance to a spare bedroom door caused you to pull her inside, not breaking the kiss at all as you closed the door and shoved her on the bed. The both of you continued to make out as she tangled her fingers in your hair, while you continued to stroke at her waist and stomach. You nip at her lips wanting entrance but got no response, but you smirked in the kiss as your hand grabbed a handful of her ass, making her gasp lightly as you shove your tongue inside her mouth.

"Ahh~" She moaned through the kiss as you grinned, before returning to exploring her mouth while wrestling with her tongue. You had her pinned down as you tugged her top up, before she moved her arms as it was yanked off. You then pulled away from her as a string of saliva connected your tongues, with her panting heavily to try and catch her breath. You moved your head down to start kissing and licking at her neck, causing more moans to escape her while she pulled your head down, your hands now tugging her shorts down. " _Guter Gott, ah verdammt_!" She moaned as you started to nip at her neck, making your bites more ferocious as she spoke her native tongue.

"You're moaning like a little virgin, didn't Genji ever treat you well?" You ask while glancing up to her, giving another lick to her neck as she panted. She caught her breath as she looked down at you, but not before grabbing a hold of your shirt and starting to pull it off.

"N-not like you, he never made me like this. Ah god!" Angela moaned loudly as you gave a forceful bite on her neck, before moving down to her collarbone as she yanked off your shirt, her legs starting to push your pants down.

"You poor thing, I'll make sure to leave my mark then~" You purr before licking at her chest, while your hands moved to her black bra and pulling it off her as well. You soon move down and take one breast in your mouth, while your hand moved to the other squeezing it lightly.

"Ahh, Y/N!" She moaned out your name, making you suck on her breast as your other hand rubbed at her clothed womanhood. " _Verdammt, ja, ja, ja_!" She practically yelled while pressing your head down, making you nearly take in her whole breast in your mouth. " _Mehr bitte, ah ja_!" She exclaimed as you continued to suck and grope, before pulling off her breast with a pant. You move down to lick at her stomach, slowly dragging your tongue against her skin to annoy and tease her. "Ah _ja, verdammt_." The blonde moaned out as she gripped tightly on the bed sheets, throwing her head back as she panted as you pulled the rest of your pants away, tossing them on the ground as you laid in front of her waist.

"Mhmm, you naught little girl~" You growl out as you finally put away her shorts and black panties, smirking as you saw her already dripping. "Excited, aren't we?" The words were quick as you gave a single lick to her folds, lapping up some of the juices as she moaned loudly. You then starting to slid your tongue inside her womanhood, panting and groaning as you went further and further.

" _Ja_ , Y/N _mehr, mehr_!" Angela moaned as you soon started to stroke her stomach as you continued to lick and suck at her folds. She moved her leg to where it pressed your head closer, but that only made your tongue move even more as you soon found her weak spot. She soon became a moaning mess as you licked at the spot, groping at her ass while holding her waist down. "Y-y/n, I'm gonna-oh!" She shouted while you felt her walls tighten, before she soon released her cum over your tongue and cheeks. You lifted your head away from her womanhood while wiping her cum off your cheeks, before lapping it up slowly.

"Come here angel~" You purr while crawling over her, before kissing her roughly as you shoved your tongue against hers, letting her taste herself. Angela merely moaned in the kiss while wrapping her arms around your head, your hands wandering over her body and breasts. You pulled away your own panties as you pressed your body against hers, before starting to move your waist against hers. "Nngh, Angela." You moan alongside her as you bury your face in her neck, panting and licking against it as you dug your nails into her shoulders.

"O-oh, Y/N!" She moaned while pulling your head closer, biting her lip as your movements became faster. "Ah, _ja_ Y/N, _mehr bitte_!" She exclaimed as she let her tongue loll out, wrapping her legs around your waist to hold them in place. "Nngh, ah ja Y/N, mhmm~" Angela mustered through her pleasure as her fingers messed your hair up even more, both her and your stomach churning as you felt your walls clench up.

"Angela, I'm close!" You moan while holding her down, both of your bodies now sweaty from your pleasure. "Ahh, Angela!" You yell before burying your face on her neck, your cum going against her folds as she moaned as you. She let out choppy moans as you felt her cum once, and your hips stopped moving as you started to pant heavily. You then laid beside her as you both tried to catch your breath, while you started to wrap your arms around her body. You were quickly stopped, however, when she rolled over and shoved you down against the bed, her hips straddling your torso down. You looked up and saw her looking down at you, her sapphire eyes peering down at you with lust and hunger.

"I believe it is your turn, _susse_ ~"


	2. Remaining Feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your day goes on normally after your one-nighter with Angela, but not so much for her...

Your breathing was slow as you clutched tightly to the sleeping body beside you, feeling her smooth skin rub against yours as the sun started to rise. When the rays start to hit your eyes you let them open slowly, and smile lightly as you see Angela sleeping peacefully in your arms. You remembered everything that happened last night, which you had plenty of evidence for, but it didn't even seem to matter as you pulled her even closer. You placed a small kiss on her neck as you nuzzled her, while she let out a couple quiet murmurs before rolling over to face you.

"Morning _schatzchen_." She murmured while hiding her head under yours, while you placed a kiss on her forehead. Her hands started to move down your waist before you stopped her, and chuckled a bit as you her cute yet angry glare.

"No, you've already had your fun. Plus, we both need to get ready for the day." You state while sitting up in the bed, while she let out a few grumbles under her breath. You let out a quiet hum as she tries to hide under the blankets, before you lay over her just like the night before. "Angela, come on. We both have work. Angela~" You purr while running your lips over her neck, making her giggle as she wrapped her arms around your neck. "You going to get up, or am I gonna have to do everything for you?"

"...Fine, I'm up." She muttered as she sat up alongside you, as you placed a kiss on her lips making her blush. "Why couldn't it be a free day?"

"Blame your work and all my commissions." You simply put while getting up from the bed, slipping on your pants and bra as you stretched. A small hum from behind you stopped you as you held your shirt, before turning and seeing Angela staring at your figure. "Are you liking what you see? I could honestly say the same for you." You murmur while slipping on your shirt, while Angela went to put on her clothes. You caught her bending over to pick up her pants with her panties clearly showing, and gave a small whistle as she stood right up, a large blush on her cheeks as she looked back at you flustered. 

"Oh _vertuschen_." She grumbled angrily as she finished putting on her clothes, her blush still proficient on her cheeks as you wrapped your arms around her waist. "Do you have to go?" She asked while looking to you with a sad look, while you just nuzzled her neck as your grip tightened.

"Yeah, and so do you. But you have my number, you can call me whenever you want or can~" You purr out the last sentence as you kiss her on the neck, making her moan under her breath as you left the room. "Bye Angela."

"Bye Y/N."

\-----------------------

Angela sat quietly on the couch as she flipped through her book, the stench of beer and vodka still heavy in the air. There were still beer bottles, cups, and sadly a few bras tossed on the ground from the party last night, yet she had already cleaned up most of the trash. Genji promised to clean up the rest whenever he had the time before they went back to their apartment, yet tonight was one of his night shifts where he was gone from practically dusk to dawn.

"Hey babe!" As if right on queue Genji walked out of a spare bedroom, having been brought there after recovering at his brother's place. "See you later tonight." He said while placing a kiss on her forehead, while she gave him a half smile.

"Genji, when are you going to get a full _morning_ job? This kind of sleep pattern isn't healthy." She stated while looking up from her book, knowing how bad he had trouble sleeping at night. It also caused him to have a smaller sex life, which really bothered Angela as she often had restless and pleasure-needed nights.

"Angela, I know you want the best for me, but honestly working at night is fun! I mean, you get a lot of funny stories from the customers at night, usually really drunk or high. Plus, most of the morning shifts are always filled in, so even if I tried to get more it'd be harder. As long as I have a great doctor like you, I'll be fine." The green-head explained before he closed the door behind him, while the blonde merely let out a quiet sigh as she closed her book.

"I'm based on healing peoples' injuries, not their sleep patterns." She muttered while tossing the book aside, before standing up and looking out the front window. Genji's silver car was already driving away from the house, the lights dimming in seconds as he disappeared off to his job. She grumbled a few things under her breath while walking towards the stairs, before reaching the second floor as she ran her hand against the hallway.

Angela honestly hated her relationship with Genji as it always seemed to have problems, whether affection, arguments, or decisions never discussed with the other. As time went on she noticed how their love soon became one-sided, sadly she wasn't the one still hoping for the spark to return. She wanted Genji to realize they couldn't work anymore, their relationship was dead, something to tell him that they shouldn't be together anymore. Her mind was filled to the brim with thoughts that she didn't notice she wandered into a spare bedroom, more specifically the one where she and Y/N had their one-nighter.

A small blush grew on her cheeks as she remembered everything that happened, and felt a small spike of arousal in her body as the night replayed in her mind. She tried to shake it off as she started to clean up the room, wanting to get the whole night after her mind. Just because she didn't like their relationship doesn't mean she can betray him, Genji was also a good friend to her _and_ Y/N.  _How in the world would he react if he found out, would he mad at me? Y/N?_ Angela questioned herself as she tossed simple things in the trash or hamper, before pausing as she came across what others would find a simple jacket.

It wasn't simple to her though, as it was previously worn by Y/N the night before. She felt her heart skip a beat as she slowly picked it up, a sense of panic, fear, yet joy swelling inside her as she ran her fingers across the fabric. She looked around carefully to make sure there was not a single soul in sight, especially making sure Genji wasn't heading back for something he forgot. The blonde let out a small sigh as she looked back to the jacket, before pressing it to her face and taking in its scent. She let out a shaky huff as she smelled the beer and Y/N's scent, clutching it tighter in her hands as her body shook a bit.

"Oh _gott, ja_." Angela muttered while taking in more of the scent, falling on the bed as she kept the jacket in her grasp. She could feel her stomach churning as her juices started to build up, and as she moved her legs she felt a hot sensation from her womanhood. "...One time wouldn't hurt." She tried to reassure herself as she slid the jacket on her figure, loving how it draped over her body and how the sleeves were long enough to hide her hands. The blonde took in another scent of the cloth and let out a shaky moan, not resisting her hand as it slid down to her shorts, rubbing against the cloth as she started to fantasize.

 _"Angela~" You purred while brushing your lips against hers, making her shiver as she let you take full control. You then move your head down to her neck, brushing your lips against her skin as she let out another moan._ Angela brought her other hand up and started to pinch at her skin, moaning as she imagined you biting and marking her. _You moved down to her chest and started to lick above her breasts, your hands resting right at her hips._ She let out another moan as she licked her fingers, before running them over her chest as her breathing got heavy.

 _One of your hands soon move inside her shorts and you slide in two fingers inside her, immediately scissoring her as your other hand went under her shirt to her breasts._ She threw her head back as she slid her hand to her shorts, doing the same action as she massaged her breasts while biting her lip. _You continue the action as your other hand moved to her stomach, lightly digging your nails into her skin as you rubbed her torso._ Angela let out another moan as she pleased herself slowly, before moving her hands away from her figure and laying on the bed.

Her ass was held up in the air as she started back on fucking herself, moaning and panting as she buried her face in the covers of the bed. _You shoved your fingers back and forth inside her as you pinned her head down, groaning her name over and over as you fucked her roughly._ "Nngh, ahh Y/N!" She moaned loudly as she lifted her head up, before biting hard on her arm as she took in more of the jacket's scent. "Ah, _ja, ja, ja_! _Scheibe_ , ahh!" The blonde continued while moving her fingers faster inside her, feeling her walls tighten as she bit her lips hard. She let out one final moan as she cummed on her fingers, her legs shaking before she collapsed on the bed as she panted heavily, pulling her fingers out as she looked at the juices and cum dripping over them.

Angela soon started to suck and lick them clean, not wanting to leave any evidence left for Genji to find. After making them spotless she tugged her shorts up, before taking off the jacket and hiding it in her bag. _I'm going to need that for awhile more~_ She thought to herself as she let out a quiet hum, before heading back downstairs. It was about the time Genji sent his nightly text, and she had to make sure he didn't become suspicious.


	3. An Affair Started

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A week passes from the ordeal, but neither your or Angela's feelings leave for each other...

You stirred in your bed as your dream was interrupted, which really upset you as it was all about Angela. What surprised you though was it wasn't a wet dream, sexual fantasy or anything in between, it was just all about her, her beauty, her laugh, her attitude. Everything you enjoyed about that perfect little angel, and it made you blush as you were able to recall everything. Your phone chimed snapping you out of your flustered trance, before seeing a message from your workplace. _Finally, they got some damn business nowadays._ You think to yourself while heading over to your closet, getting your clothes for the day as you looked at what you were assigned to fix.  _Laptop, TV set with DVD player, and Wii U set. Alright then, those shouldn't be too hard._

_\---------------------------_

Angela sat calmly on the couch as she read another one of her many books, since reading was a favorite pastime for her after work. She had already returned from the hospital about two hours ago and it was now 7:30 PM, right when Genji would leave for his night shift. At least normally, this night he decided to get in early so he could not only work the night, but get a small morning shift before he had to go back home. Angela honestly wanted to tell him off about the decision and hold him back from losing that energy, but she needed her alone time that night. She had something very large planned for her and you, so she needed the whole night all to herself. She placed her book down as she reached for her phone, before starting to type away at your number as a large blush grew on her cheeks, as she bit her lip just at the thought of the night to happen.

 **Angela - Hey Y/N, want to come over tonight?** Your phone buzzed as you lightly jumped on your couch, before opening up the chat and becoming surprised at it was from Angela. You blushed a bit as you couldn't stop thinking about her everything, before typing a response to her.

**You - Um, what for?**

**Angela - I think you have an idea or two of what I'm talking about~** Your face soon became red as a few thoughts did come to mind, before you felt your stomach churn in anticipation and arousal.

**You - But what about Genji?**

**Angela - He's going to be gone until 9:00 AM tomorrow, which can give us plenty of time** You let out a shaky breath as you read the text over and over again, feeling your womanhood start to become warm as all the fantasies replayed in your mind.

 **You - I'll be right over!** Angela smiled at your text before placing her phone in her pocket, walking up to the bedroom as she started to get everything ready for you.

\--------------------------

You quickly walked up to Genji and Angela's apartment, eagerly wanting to get inside and get down with Angela. As soon as you reached the front door it opened showing Angela in a simple white tee and yellow shorts, lust in her eyes and smile as she immediately pulled you inside. "I see I'm not the only one who is eager~" You purr while holding her body up to yours, hugging her waist as you nudged her cheek.

"Oh I've been wanting you ever since you left, and I don't want to wait anymore." She responded before tugging you upstairs by the collar, with you smirking as you walked into the bedroom before roughly kissing her. She moaned softly as you grab her hips and massaged her ass, while her hands wrapped around your neck and holding your head in place. She pushes you against the bedframe before pushing you onto the bed, returning the kiss as she laid on top of you while holding your face. You give her a nice grasp on her ass making her gasp, before you shoved your tongue inside her mouth and starting to wrestle with her tongue. "Ahh~" She moaned while pressing her hips against yours as they grinded together, making you groan in the kiss as you ran your hand over her ass and back.

"God I love your moans." You growl while pulling away from the kiss with a smirk, as Angela panted while straddling your hips down. You felt her tugging at your shirt while you held her hips, before you moved your arms so she could get rid of it. The top was soon tossed away on the floor as she kissed you once more as you quickly returned it, before feeling her push your hands behind your back. "Uh, Angela, what are you doing?" You ask as you felt something wrap _very tightly_ around your wrists, making you unable to move your hands at all.

"Getting my turn, that's all~" She purred as cloth suddenly went over your eyes, while a large blush grew on your cheeks at the anticipation. "I've been wanting to do this for a long time, and I want to find out what makes you _really_ moan." She explained while brushing her lips against your cheek, while you resisted a body shiver and very shaky moan from her touch. "Hope you're ready _schatz_ ~"

"A-Angela, I-" You stop while biting your lip roughly as Angela started to lick at your neck, her nimble fingers rubbing up and down your bare stomach and bra, massaging your breasts under the cloth making your chest move and down as you breathing became heavy. "Ahh god, fuck." You moan as her hands went under your bra and gently squeezed your tits, now nipping and licking at your skin.

"So that's a weak spot." She muttered while moving down to your collarbone and softly biting at the skin, her hands leaving your breasts and moving down to your hips. Your body was quivering as your chest heaved up and down, your face and womanhood practically on fire as you let out quiet moans at every movement from her. "Don't fight back, _meine geliebte_ , let everything out~" Angela commanded as she grasped tightly onto your hips and straddling your legs, before starting to kiss and bite your stomach while giving licks slow enough to be considered torture.

"Nngh, ah yes, more!" You finally moan while falling back on the bed while panting, and you could tell Angela was smirking at her victory. "Fuck yes, oh god yeah!" You continue to moan while trying to pull free from your restraints, wanting to fuck her senseless for this slow torture she was giving you.

"Mhmm, I see why you love mine so much." She moaned while giving a final lick to your stomach, before tugging away your pants and panties leaving her with your dripping walls. "Excited, aren't we?" Angela purred while rubbing your inner thighs and digging her nails into your skin, before giving a soft lick to your folds. You shivered as a shaky moan left your mouth, lolling your tongue out as you felt your folds being licked and kissed by Angela. "Patience, _liebe_ ~" Angela purred before pressing her tongue inside your walls, holding your waist as she sucked and licked at your juices.

"A-Angela!" You moaned loudly while throwing your head back, biting your lip as she continued to lick and suck your walls and juices, making your stomach churn in arousal. You felt your walls start to tighten as your breathing started to hitch, before you let out a shaky moan as you cummed inside her mouth. She moved her mouth away as you could hear her licking them, before she climbed over and pulled you into a sloppy yet lustful kiss. "M-may I get out now, please?" You whimper while panting as you felt her press her forehead against yours, before hearing a soft chuckle come from her.

"Not yet, _liebe_. I still need to find out every one of your weak spots, no matter how long or _what_ it takes~" She growled by your ear as she held your head in place, and honestly you were even more excited for how the night would turn out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo boy, our angel can have some devilish kinks, huh! Sorry to say everyone but the next chapter isn't a steamy one, but then again I did say was porn with plot, there has to be a plot soon! That will be next chapter, so expect fluff and feels (not too bad though)


	4. Everything Comes To Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weeks pass as you and Angela have your hidden affair, but you can't help but want to find out if this could be more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone please forgive my absence, not only have I hit writer's block but also life has been throwing twist and turns almost everywhere every time I try to write! My sincerest apologies to those who wait for my updates, I'm sorry I made you guys wait for this chapter! I'll try to update as much as possible, though I can't guarantee it will be on this story particularly because I may have another in store (especially since I just watched Volume 5 of RWBY, heh)

You were tossing and turning in your bed as you dreamed vividly, enjoying the scene unfolding as you clutched onto your pillow. You bit your lip as your nails dug into the pillow, but not from some kind of wet dream or fantasy, but from simple anticipation and excitement.

_"Y/N come on, let's head out already! Let's do something!" Angela whined while standing in front of you, while you were trying to nap on the couch._

_"Angela, you know I just finished work, and I had a lot of trips to make. Just let me nap a bit and we can go later." You mutter while stretching your arms while letting out a tiny yawn, and chuckling at your girlfriend's cute-angry glare._

_"No, you can make one more small trip to somewhere!"_

_"I won't, and you can't make me." You were about to continue before Angela pressed her lips against yours, holding your face as she held you in place. Instead of breaking the kiss or becoming flustered, you merely pull her into your lap and hold her waist as she straddled your hips. The kiss continued for a few more seconds before she pulled away as she still held your face, stopping you from going back for more._

_"Still want to nap, or do you want to head out and get more?" She asked with a playful smirk as she gave another kiss to your lips, while you let out a small hum as a blush spread across your cheeks._

_"I can nap later~" You purr while giving her butt a small squeeze, as she soon became flustered while giving you an annoyed smiled._

The dream then ended as you let out an angry grumble, before rubbing your eyes as you realized a phone chime caused it to stop. You soon reached for your device and pulled up texts, before seeing that the text came from Angela making you smile. You and Angela's little affair had been going on from weeks now with lots of one-night stands, but you both soon went onto morning texts and calls. Honestly, you were glad as you had moved on to those as you still held a large love for your angel, not a lustful kind but a caring, sincere love.

 **Angela -** _Hello schatzchen, how did you sleep?_

 **You -** _Well I was dreaming about you but then I woke up, so decently._

 **Angela -** _Y/N, you always make me blush_

 **You -** _That's my job, and a little pleasure. So what do you need, my little angel?_

 **Angela -** _I was wanting to know if you want to come over tonight. Genji has another night-shift tonight, and I'm already feeling adventurous._

 **You -** _I'd be more than glad to help you, my angel. 8:00 sound good?_

 **Angela -** _Sounds great, see you tonight. Love you!_

 **You -** _Love you too_

And with that you place your phone down on the nightstand, climbing out of your bed as you yawned loudly. You soon started to strip your pajamas off as you walked towards your bathroom, soon running hot water as you step instead. Maybe a hot shower would wake up your still heart.

 

\-------------------

 

Angela sighed as she saw the final text from you, before placing the phone down on the table as she took a sip of her coffee. Genji was still dead-asleep as he only got home at 1:00 AM last night, which annoyed her even more adding with his attitude. He always gave her quick kisses on the cheek or forehead, and maybe on lucky occasions on the lips, but never said anything more than a quick 'Hey, gotta go!' before going out with friends or to his job. Her busy was understandable, she worked at the hospital as one of the doctors, making sure people were healthy and got proper treatment for any injuries they have. His busy is hanging out with his bros, partying, and working all night.

The flame of her love for Genji as her partner died a long time ago, and right now it seemed the flame for their friendship was starting to flicker as well. She let out another sigh as she looked back towards her phone, soon realizing the plans you two had planned for tonight. A smile spread across her lips as she went back to drinking her coffee, her heart seeming aflutter now.

Ever since you both had decided to start the affair, she had become more lively and happy, enjoying it whenever you gave her soft kisses or hugs. You actually took time out of your day to spend with her, making her feel special every time. She loved it whenever you two just talked with one another, more than every sexual encounter of yours, even when it was just texts. Every time you talked or touched her... her heart fluttered and was lively again, she actually felt normal again instead of just faking a relationship and its love. You made her happy, really _really_ happy and was always there to chat or hang out with one another, and she enjoyed that. She loved you.

 

\-------------------

 

 Small moans came from the both of you as you kissed one another, your hands wandering around Angela's waist and back as your tongues fought one another. Your waists were pressed together as she slowly grinded against you, her arms wrapped tightly around your neck as she let out more submissive moans and whimpers. You soon to her neck you started to nip and lick at her skin, gripping tighter on her bosom as she let out a loud moan.

"Mhmm Y/N, ah yes." Angela moaned your name as you kept torturing her neck, panting heavily as she pressed her body closer to yours. "Mark me, make me yours please!" She ordered as she gripped your shoulders tightly as she felt tingles all over her body, letting out a whimper as you gave her a forceful bite on her neck. She soon started to notice, however, how your movements became slower and your grip becoming looser as you started to be still. " _Schatz_ , are you alright?" She asked quietly as she raised a hand towards Y/N's head, petting her hair as she laid silent as she caused Angela to worry. " _Schatz_?"

"I can't do this anymore." You whimper as you push Angela off of you, covering your face as your body shook. She merely tried to tug your arms down to make eye contact, and her body froze as she your eyes red and watery with tears.

"Y/N, what's wrong-"

"This! This whole affair!" You exclaimed while holding your head now, more tears streaming down your cheeks as you tried to focus on speaking. "I can't do this anymore, I can't lie to Genji like this and betray his trust. He's been my best friend for years, and I return it by cheating with his girlfriend! I just can't keep hurting him and breaking his heart." You now whimpered as you brought your knees up to your chest, hugging them tightly as you continued to cry.

"Y/N, why didn't you say anything?"

"Cause, you seemed so happy with this, and... I was happy with it at first too."

"What?"

"Angela, I love you!" You state with tears still in your eyes as you turned towards her, making her shiver a bit. "I have loved you, for a long time, but you were with Genji and you were happy together. Then at the party, we were drunk, you advanced on me, I took advantage on it. I took that chance, and now look where we are; in this affair, with you cheating on the man you love for his best friend. This is my fault." You finish as you try and wipe away the flowing tears, but they kept coming as Angela looked lost in thought.

"Y/N I, I actually don't love Genji. At least not anymore." She stated silently as she hugged her shoulders, now causing you to look at her shocked. "I was happy with him at first, but now, there's no flame with me for him. He doesn't make me happy, he doesn't take time for me like he does for his parties or friends, he doesn't even seem to notice me anymore. Like I'm just some kind of accessory for him, everyone else sees but him. I don't love him anymore as my boyfriend, and I'm worried our love as friends is going away too." She finished while wiping at her eyes, now realizing a few tears pricked at her own.

"Is it because of me, when we started the affair?"

"No, of course not _Schatz_. It was all my doing, you had nothing to do with it at all." Angela reassured as she glanced to you, the room going silent as you both became lost in your minds. "...I'm going to break up with him."

"What, why?"

"Because you make me happy Y/N!" She claimed while quickly holding your face, her eyes still shining as her voice quivered. "You're the one that makes me smile, you actually make me feel loved and not just some kind of item. I'm not going to fake this relationship with Genji anymore, I want with you and have a real relationship." She continued as you could hear her breath become shaky, moving your body so it faced hers. "I'll talk with him tomorrow, and if he's mad at me, then he's mad at me. But in no way am I bringing you into this, I wouldn't want him to be angry at you either."

"O-okay." You whimper out as you felt tears prick at your eyes again, before Angela hugged you as she buried her head in your neck. She soon laid on your body as you pulled her closer, knowing she was wanting to comfort you _and_ herself. You place a hand on her lower back as the other held her head, while her arms wrapped around your neck as you a couple tears roll down your cheeks. This felt right to you, not having sex, being flirtatious, or making out; just taking time with one another and doing what is needed.

You smiled softly as she nuzzled closer to you, and you could feel your heartbeat again.


End file.
